My Favorite Sweet
by Fantasy's Child
Summary: One-shot: Orland has no interest in the young farmer girl Aria, but when he decides to help her one day will new feelings arise? Bad summary! But good one-shot!


My Favorite Sweet

**(Author's Note: Okay, **_**this **_**is my first one-shot, because Oblivious is now a story since I'm working on chapter 2. So please bear with me. Anyway, please tell what you think!)**

**Orland's POV **

I knew it was going to happen, Aria wasn't paying attention, so it was only logic that when Barrett asked a question she was going to get called on. Apparently she didn't see it coming though, because when Barret said her name she whipped up her head with a surprised expression.

"Well, Aria? What's the answer?" Barret said his voice gruff with annoyance.

Know the answer? Aria didn't even hear what the question was! I had to admit, I was a bit smug at the panicked expression that spread across Aria's face; it's what she deserved for doodling monsters on her paper instead of listening.

Aria's face blushed a bright red similar to the tomatoes she planted the other day as everyone turned to look at her. Everyone gazed at the struggling red-head with sympathy, except me that is.

"Um…er…uh…" Aria stuttered, somewhat reminding that of Dorothy. Though Aria was nothing like Dorothy, the opposite in fact.

"You can do it Aria…Come on…" I heard Leann whisper from Aria's left side, encouraging her softly. Those two would seem the less likely to become friends; Leann's soft and gentle personality should clash with Aria's hyper and bubbly one, but it never did. Ever since Aria helped Leann receive a good grade in sewing they had become best friends.

Aria cleared her throat, a habit that I noticed she did only when she was nervous about something.

I rolled my eyes, snorting a bit.

Aria glanced at me sideways, I was sitting on her right side, her caramel eyes stared pleadingly into my blue ones.

"Any day now, Aria." Barrett grumbled from the front of the room, tapping his foot impatiently.

I sighed and whispered quietly, "Copper."

Aria instantly perked up, her eyes gleaming with happiness. Lips curled into a jubilant smile, she announced proudly to Barrett, "Copper, sir."

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, Barrett opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to change his mind, and closed it again.

"Copper…yes. Good, good, good…" He mumbled then added under his breath, "Just like Kyle that girl…"

Aria winced, now it was my turn to glance at her. She returned my gaze, and I raised one eye brow at her in a silent question. She only shrugged, grinning at me cheerfully.

Barrett sighed and returned to behind the desk him and Mana shared. He leaned back against the chalk board that was scribbled on with the ingredients needed to make a sword, he sighed again.

"Okay class," He finally spoke after a long silence, "You can go eat lunch now."

Cheers and a few woots from Roy filled the classroom as everyone jumped from their seats and filing hurriedly out of the room. I followed from behind, yawning slightly.

The sun blinded me as I emerged from the school building; in the distance I could hear birds tweeting a merry tune. Cherry Blossom trees loomed above my head, a pink flower would occasionally drift from the branches onto my nose. With a sigh of contentment, I sat on the ground under a shady Cherry Tree.

Cammy ran past me to Roy and Aria sitting across from me under another tree, and soon Leonel, Leann, and the twins Sera and Serena joined them also. Chatter and laughter instantly erupted from the group of kids as they talked with one another.

I opened my brown paper bag, removing a sandwich as I did so. I bit into eagerly and chewed slowly as I attempted to recall the lesson we had just learned.

"Orland!!!"

I looked up baffled as my name was called, and I was a bit irked to see Aria waving at me to come over. I don't know why I did it, but I grabbed by lunch and walked over to where Aria and the other children were sitting together. I guess my feet just moved on their own accord. I sat beside her, my gaze questioning.

A wide smile spread across her face, it made my cheeks hurt just looking at it.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I know it was cold, but sometimes humans could be so annoying.

Aria was unfazed by my rudeness, her eyes just twinkled.

"Thanks for the help earlier!" She chirped, surprising me a bit.

"Humph. Whatever, it was nothing. Just make sure I don't have to do it again." I muttered irritably. I wasn't exactly sure how to react when thanked.

"It was a really nice thing to do!" Cammy added, Roy nodding in agreement with her.

Suddenly, Aria clasped her hands together, her eyes lighting up even more (if possible).

"I got it!" She shouted happily, "I'll give you a present for helping me!"

Before I could protest, Aria rummaged through her sack lunch and pulled out a small, red container. She thrust the container into my hands, and exclaimed excitedly, "Open it!"

Both eyebrows raised, I cautiously opened the lid and peaked inside. My mouth watered as a chocolate aroma wafted into my nostrils. I pried the lid off the rest of the way and gasped quietly finding a batch of perfect chocolate chip cookies nestled inside. Aria's face lit up at my reaction while everyone else was gawked ravenously at the cookies.

"I made them myself! I was going to eat them, but since you helped me out I want you to eat them!" Aria announced proudly.

"Those look amazing Aria!" Leonel gasped.

"They do!" Roy agreed in astonishment.

"But I still prefer orange marmalade." Sera giggled to her twin sister.

"Oh! Orange marmalade! Yum." Serena licked her lips, eyes sparkling.

"Try one!" Aria urged me, raising her voice above everyone else.

The noise died down as I lifted one cookie from the container and put it to my lips, its intoxicating scent making me feel light headed. I sunk my teeth into it, my taste buds sung in happiness. I chewed slowly, savoring the taste.

Aria stared at me with round, hopeful eyes.

"There…amazing." I concluded, a little ashamed that I was complimented a human.

Aria gave a small squeak of joy, and suddenly she attacked me into a hug. She threw her arms around my neck, burying her face into the crook of my neck. Smells of flowers, crops, and the outside overwhelmed my thoughts; they were all the smells of Aria. Despite myself, I felt my face boil a bright crimson.

Leann, Serena, Sera, and Cammy all giggled at my embarrassment as Aria pulled away from me.

"Thank you, Orland!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged my shoulders, my blush remaining on my face.

"What are you thanking me for? I only said they were good cookies…" I murmured, looking everywhere except Aria.

"Only? You have no idea what that means to me! Now that I know that you like my cookies, I can give you some on Spring Thanksgiving!" Aria explained cheerfully.

If possible, I turned an even deeper red. Spring Thanksgiving…? That was a holiday for giving cookies to the boy you like!

Aria didn't seem to be flushed, but I sure was. Did that mean Aria liked me? Did I like Aria? No, I couldn't. It wasn't right. But staring into the adorable eyes of her, it was hard to deny.

I probably responded by saying something smart like, "Uh…", but that only caused Aria to giggle.

"Orland, you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Aria laughed.

Cute? Great, now I was blushing even more.

"Er…thanks?" I mumbled. I was certainly handling this well.

Aria laughed again, and I found myself loving the sound.

Suddenly, Aria was right in my face, smiling slyly. Shocked, I made a move to get back, but Aria pinned my wrists to the ground. I knew my face was probably never going to go back to pale, that it was going to stay red forever.

Quick as lightning, Aria pecked me on the cheek softly before jumping to her feet in a hysteric of giggles and dashing back into the school house with her hair flying out behind her.

"OOOOOOOO!" Cammy laughed.

"Whoa, she kissed him! She kissed him!" Sera squealed along with Serena, both jumping up in down in one spot.

But I wasn't listening to any of them; my hand was glued to the spot where Aria kissed me.

At least now I knew what my favorite sweet was.

The End

**(Author: WOOT! DONE! Honestly, I didn't really like this one, but I promise my one-shots will get better! =^_^= Please review and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
